ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brennan Mulwray
as Brennan Mulwray]] Brennan Mulwray is a fictional character on the television series Mutant X. He is portrayed by Victor Webster. Biography Brennan Mulwray is one of the genetically engineered superhumans called "New Mutants". Brennan was the son of a Vietnam War fighter pilot who was imprisoned and killed after his plane was shot down behind enemy lines. Brennan and his stepfather never got along. He had begun using his abilities to boost cars by the time he was 10 years old. He and his buddy Cole Thatcher pulled crazy stunts like racing stolen cars on icy lakes; Brennan almost died once when his car went through the ice. In high school, faced with the court-appointed choice between juvenile detention and counseling, he chose to see psychologist Dr. Victor Palance, the first person he trusted enough to tell about his new mutant abilities. After high school, Brennan lived in a small apartment with his high school sweetheart, Becky Dolan, until she conned him out of money and left him. Brennan continued his life of petty crime and grand theft auto. He felt guilty after recommending his friend Dennis "Denny" Logan for a bank job which turned out to be a set-up, getting Denny thrown into prison. Brennan had just moved his gang up to armed bank robbery when he encountered Emma deLauro running from the GSA. While attempting to protect her, he was captured by GS agent Frank Thorne. Brennan chose to join Mutant X after they rescued him from Genomex's employ. In later seasons of the show he was also given the ability for low grade flight (high jumps/hover). Brennan was a former thief but later became a member of the benevolent organization Mutant X. Brennan also has a romantic history with fellow mutant Shalimar Fox that developed in later seasons. Powers As an Electrical Elemental, Brennan Mulwray able to manipulate free electrons in his body to create electrical charges. Electrokinesis: He can manipulate electrons in his body and other objects to create intense electrical charges. Brennan can throw tesla coils from his fingers, allowing him to jump-start cars and cardiac arrests, open electronic locks, and electrocute enemies. Brennan needs a period of rest between voltage uses, and cannot use his abilities when he gets wet, lest he short out or electrocute himself. Brennan can be grounded by wrapping his arms in chains, or holding something that's touching the ground. Electronic Disruption: Can use his powers to disturb electronic-based machinery, open electronic locks and electrocute computer systems. He can also restart inactive machinery by charging it with definite amount of electricity. Reactive Propulsion: When activating his electrical powers, he can create reactive jets to make high leaps and even levitate. Quotes Shalimar: Well, I guess it is true. Brennan: What's that? Shalimar: The bigger they are, the faster they run. Brennan: That's because he knows I can light him up like a Christmas tree. Category:Mutant X characters Category:Television superheroes Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:2001 introductions